Forum:2009-07-06 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for Yaaay! Eager Beaver is aliiiiive! Hut 5:00 UTC : They build sturdy minions in Transylvania, that's for sure. Whew. (And we have a name for her, woot!) -- Corgi 05:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wonder if her voice actor would be like the minion from the radio show "Minor Heroes," specifically Squibbs. I guess probably not, due to the difference between someone who has the brain of a flying squirrel and not.. I shouldn't stereotype minions. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 13:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::: That was Savannah Goodwin, whose article I need to go write. -- Corgi 16:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) "I'm obviously not talking about the control group!" LOL. Best one in a while and a return to form. Lets see how long it lasts. I'm still feel a little hinky about the fight with Merlot. I still say every one was out of charicter.Thanos007 22:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, the Merlot scene seemed not as carefully executed to me. I wondered if the Professors had some worldly business on their mind and decided that they needed a break, hence Weasel Queen. Which is 100% fine with me, if something else needs attention for a bit I'd much prefer it affects Weasel Queen instead of the main story line. Gearbrain 14:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto.Thanos007 22:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::: They had the plot for Weasel queen done ages ago, though....I was so bummed when they cut to it - I'd already heard to the end on Youtube. Glad they're back to the story! But yes, I agree 100% Hut 0:33:43 July 8 I wonder if the Mad Social Scientist deserves his own article yet? —Ashley Y 01:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : All the named prisoners (and a few who weren't) are on the Castle Heterodyne inmates page. So far nobody has really done more than a paragraph's-worth IMO, but that's up to you lot really. -- Corgi 02:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I've already update Snaug there. But does the MSS deserve his own article yet? I mean, should we just take the para and create a new article for him, or would that be silly at this point? —Ashley Y 02:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, he has little to no backstory, no sidestory and we don't know if he has a future story either. I'd hold off until we have more than one paragraph to say about him... --NoSanninWa 05:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::: "Yea, gods and little fishes!" MSS has gotten enough backstory in the last two months to demonstrate that he's rife for future expansion. To wit: MSS is a spymaster with many many many sleeper agents who are now distributed science-only-knows where. I'm more than confident that MSS will have at least some future story as soon as Agatha needs something that his minions can deliver (e.g. info, theft, assassination). Plus, the particulars of the crime that got him sentenced to CH may yet be relevant. That is, what did MSS's minions do that caught the Baron's attention? --DryBrook 14:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: ...spymaster?? -- Corgi 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: I'm pretty sure his crimes had to do with kidnapping children. All of the experiments he's described so far involve kids. (They lack much in the way of pre-programmed cultural bias. And he can watch them develop social skills! Nutter. :p) ''— m' (talk) 17:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: I have trouble calling him a social scientist for humans. I don't see evidence of him examining normal human beings yet, just "slightly" modified children. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 21:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC)